femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanette Grayson (Taken Too Far)
Jeanette Grayson (Christina Cox) is the main villainess from the 2017 film, Taken Too Far (alternately titled, Deadly Dance Mom). Her backstory reveals that she is a former beauty pageant contestant; finishing as the runner-up in the Miss Indiana pageant--though Jeanette continuously claims that she was cheated out of the win. Since then, Jeanette married district attorney Dean Grayson and had two children: teenage daughter Sara and younger son Jason, whom she ignored in favor of Sara. Jeanette was also shown to have a drinking problem as well as a history of going off her psychiatric medication, which often put her at odds with her family. In the film, Sara has been taking dance classes--at the high urgency of Jeanette. Sara participated in the qualifying round for a competition where the winner receives a scholarship to a dance academy, and also appears in a music video, and regarding Jeanette, she was selfishly looking to get back in the spotlight through her daughter. Believing that Sara's best friend, Melanie Hoyson, is a top threat in the competition, Jeanette devised a villainous plot to make sure Sara wins. Jeanette manipulated Stevie, the family's gardener, into abducting Melanie; first by falsely claiming to him that Dean suspected that he stole his golf clubs, while also promising to pay for the care of his mother-in-law. She also used Stevie's criminal past as a threat; stating that she would send him back to jail for violating his parole (which was revealed to be false). Under Jeanette's orders, Stevie disguised himself as a chauffeur and picked up Melanie, only to knock her out with chloroform. Melanie's mother, Beth, received a text for help from Melanie, and successfully tracked her daughter in the limo with Stevie, who phoned Jeanette when he realized he was being followed. The villainess drove up behind Beth and ran her off the road, and following this, the evil Jeanette helped Stevie abduct Beth. After the Hoysons were taken to a storage locker, Jeanette went to the competition and watched Sara perform--unaware (at the time) that Beth and Melanie escaped and arrived at the competition. She received a text from Stevie stating that something was wrong, and she rushed to meet him, only to encounter Beth (who sent the text). A confrontation ensued, where Jeanette stated that she could have easily taken care of Melanie had she not decided to get Stevie involved. This was part of Beth's plan to trap Jeanette, and she was later arrested by police, with Dean (who was phoned about Stevie by Alba, Stevie's wife and the Grayson's housekeeper) fully at the defense of Beth and telling his wife to use her right to remain silent. As she was led away in handcuffs, Jeanette informed Sara that her arrest is all a misunderstanding and she'll be back at home. However she is later seen at the police station being taken away presumably for incarceration. To make up for the misery Jeanette caused the Hoytons, Dean gives them Jeanette's car and they part on friendly terms. Trivia *Christina Cox is perhaps best known for playing villainous police officer Zoey Kruger on Dexter. *Christina Cox also appeared as the evil Christa Pullman on Elementary, murderess Anne Marie Ostenbach on Bones, scheming villainess Maggie Finch on Castle, and attempted killer Susan Ballin on Motive. *Christina Cox later appeared as the villainous Deborah Wilson in 2018's Hailey Dean Mystery: A Marriage Made for Murder, and appeared in Lethal Soccer Mom as deranged villainess Rhonda Chalmers. Gallery Jeanette Grayson 2.jpg Jeanette Grayson 3.jpg Jeanette Arrested.gif|Jeanette Grayson's arrest Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Psychotic Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Fate: Arrested